Apotatosaurus
225px |strength = 5 |health = 5 |cost = 6 |set = Triassic |rarity = Legendary |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Root Animal Plant |trait = Untrickable |ability = When played: Conjure a Root. Dino-Roar: This gets +1 /+1 . |flavor text = Some potatoes are sweet. Others are dinosaurs. }} Apotatosaurus is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 6 to play and has 5 /5 . It has the Untrickable trait, and its ability Conjures a root when it is played, while its Dino-Roar ability gives it +1 /+1 . Origins It is based on the potato (Solanum tuberosum), the starchy, tuberous root portion crop of a perennial nightshade; and the Apatosaurus, a genus of sauropod dinosaurs that lived in North America during the Late Jurassic period. Its name is a portmanteau of "Apatosaurus," the dinosaur it is based on; and "potato," the plant it is based on. Its flavor text loosely referencing could be a leftover reference to its old ability during development, where it Conjured a Sweet Potato instead of any root. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribes:' Root Animal Plant *'Trait: Untrickable' *'Abilities: When played: Conjure' a Root. Dino-Roar: This gets +1 /+1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Triassic - Legendary Card description Some potatoes are sweet. Others are dinosaurs. Update history Update 1.24.6 *Added to the game. Strategies With Apotatosaurus is an extremely powerful plant. It has average stats for its cost (including the boost from its "When played" ability), but the fact still stands that these stats are very high. But Apotatosaurus' value comes from its Untrickable trait, meaning that it cannot be stopped by tricks such as Rocket Science or Exploding Fruitcake, and must be dealt with directly. The root Conjured can also be something threatening, such as Starch-Lord, Veloci-Radish Hunter, or even another Apotatosaurus. Just like any Dino-Roar card, Apotatosaurus is best used in decks with plenty of card draw. Fortunately, Apotatosaurus goes well with any Mega-Grow hero due to Mega-Grow being the main class of card draw. Apotatosaurus is a good addition to Grass Knuckles' root deck with Starch-Lord, who not only gives it an additional +1 /+1 at the start of every turn but also when it is played. He can also boost its health and play Team-Up plants in front of it for it to survive longer. Green Shadow can Bounce or Freeze zombies in its way, and play it in either Planet of the Grapes to give it +1 /+1 every time it hurts her opponent, or on to not only boost Apotatosaurus, but also make it a dangerous Amphibious attacker that is hard to stop without the right cards. Chompzilla can ramp up to play it before turn 6, heal it with her arsenal of healing cards, or instantly destroy zombies clogging its lane. She can also use Sun Strike to inflict huge damage on her opponent that turn. Captain Combustible can boost its strength or destroy zombies blocking its path with tricks such as Berry Blast, but he doesn't have good synergy with this otherwise. However, Apotatosaurus is weak against several combos. Deadly zombies by themselves are one, especially when your opponent makes them do bonus attacks. combined with any zombie or environment with a damaging ability is another. (Any hero is able to use this combo due to them having access to Trapper Zombie.) But the most threatening zombie is Primordial Cheese Shover, as he can be played to instantly get rid of Apotatosaurus with his Evolution ability, and you can't do anything about it either. Fortunately, under normal circumstances that zombie is only accessible to Beastly Heroes. Against Do not leave this plant unattended for long, as it can easily wreak havoc on you and your zombies. A 6 /6 plant that boosts itself every turn and is also immune to all tricks is definitely not something to be trifled with. The best option, like against most powerful cards, would be to win the game before Apotatosaurus can grow out of hand, or even be played. If you have to destroy Apotatosaurus, do it before it grows out of hand, or use zombies that can instantly destroy any plant since it is immune to tricks. Sneaky heroes can destroy it in one blow, regardless of health, using Deadly zombies, while powerhouses like Copter Commando can also deal with this instantly, provided Apotatosaurus is not boosted any further beyond 6 . A good counter is Primordial Cheese Shover, as he can instantly destroy Apotatosaurus regardless of health, even when it is shielded. However, he needs to be evolved first to activate this ability, and he is only accessible to Beastly heroes. As a Sneaky hero, try and Bounce this with Pogo Bouncer or Blowgun Imp, however keep in mind this is only a temporary solution, as Apotatosaurus can easily be played again afterward. Gallery ApotatosaurusStat.jpg|Apotatosaurus' statistics ApotatosaurusCard.jpg|Apotatosaurus' card ApotatosaurusUnlocked.jpg|Apotatosaurus unlocked ApotatosaurusGrayedCard.jpg|Apotatosaurus' grayed out card Apotatosaurus Card Face.png|Apotatosaurus' card image Apotatosaurus Textures.png|Apotatosaurus' textures Tater titan.png|HD Apotatosaurus Tra-la-la.png|Apotatosaurus being played I'm rooting for you.png|Apotatosaurus activating its ability He's happy.png|Apotatosaurus activating its Dino-Roar ability Neck so long long long neck neck.png|Apotatosaurus attacking I refuse to accept.png|Apotatosaurus destroyed apotatoonpeapatch.png|Apotatosaurus Fused with Pea Patch FrozenApotatosaurus.jpg|Apotatosaurus frozen ApotatosaurusMultiTraitHealth.jpg|Apotatosaurus with a star icon on its health Arootsaurus.jpg|Root Wall being played on Apotatosaurus Category:Animal cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Root cards Category:Untrickable cards Category:Dino-Roar cards Category:Triassic cards Category:Legendary plants (PvZH) Category:Conjuring cards